Snow Death
by GraysonsGirl
Summary: Robin is attacked and is dying. he reflects on his emotion. warning sad


Snow Death

Robin never saw the attack coming. He didn't even have time to call for help his communicator kicked swiftly out of his hand. It happened so fast Robin couldn't even clearly recall what had hit him. A sharp pain erupted from his chest as a sharp object was plunged into his rib cage. Heat brushed up against his face. Robin could feel his mask blown away. With a soft thud, Robin landed in the snow. For a moment, he was in shock. For a moment, he didn't even try to move then as he tried he found he couldn't. Slowly he started to feel other injuries coming to him pain dully alerted him to move and more cutes and burns. Head still spinning Robin turned his eyes to where the attack had come from. Trees were over turned and burning.

An explosion? Probably.

He could barely see the city from his vantage point but from here, he was pretty shore it was still intact. Soon a new sight came to his eyes. The color red. It crept slowly away from him making a larger and larger shape around his form.

Blood…

Robin felt himself sigh painfully. He could feel his blood melting the snow below him letting him sink deeper into the snow.

I'm dying.

This thought echoed in his head. Dying. With little to no hope of being saved, the titans were not even aware that he was in trouble let alone dying. A tear ran down his check how long before they found him? Would they ever find him? A strange thought entered his mind at that point what face would they see when they found him? His mask had been blown off in the explosion so his whole face was exposed.

Surprise?

It was true he hadn't expected this to happen to him but he was lingering so that emotion was not even truthful. Robin let go of his Surprise. It vanished.

Anger?

While the titans might have figured that emotion form, he Robin just couldn't let his heart be held down to earth by such an emotion. Anger was for the living foolish enough to hold on to it. He let go of his anger. It sunk into the earth.

Fear?

Was he afraid? A little but not enough for him to portray for the emotion for the titans to see that to be the last thing his face ever shows. He let go of his fear. It scampered off into the woods.

Confidence?

Now that's another emotion almost signature to Robin but …it's not really Robin that's dying because Robin is an idea. Dick wasn't confident but he was dying. Dick let go of his confidence. It faded into nothing.

Sadness?

No, I am not sad nor do I want my friends to weep. I can't let them think I was remorseful of my life. I lived a good life short but good. I will not let it drag me down or trap me here. I let go of my sadness. It lingers for a moment then goes away.

Happiness?

Was I happy? I feel a smile form on my lips. Yes, I was happy. Did the titan's ever see that part of me? I don't know but I've already given up my sadness so I can't feel bad about it. I think of all the happy moments in my life. I can see Bruce smiling its Christmas and he's just opened the present I made him. Yes, I'll keep my happiness. It fills me with a lightness and dulls the pain.

Love?

So many people have been in my life that I've loved and been loved by. I can see all of them. Bruce, Clark, Alfred, Mother, Father, Starfire, Barbara, so many people. I'll keep my love. It fills me more with lightness and my face is no longer just happy but shows the love I had for everyone I've ever cared for. I can still feel pain but it is becoming less and less.

Peaceful?

Yes, I am at peace. What good would it be if I weren't? I'll keep peace. It takes away the rest of my pain. But, I'm still lying here.

I keep my happiness, my love and my peace. I let go over everything else. My hate, my regret, my pride, my vanity, my envy, even my courage I let go and watch as they fly off. Then I am gone departed free. Finally free.

When the Titan's finally found him. Robin's body had frozen in the cold. They could tell by the blood pool he had lingered for a while after his injuries. However, neither was perplexed them was that there was no pain, no sadness nor regret just a kind smile. The type you get when you walk into your home on a Christmas and it's filled with the people you love.

Ok so please tell me what you think!

Please I know it's sad but tell me if it also made you happy as well

Also note I was balling while I wrote this so if you don't mind tell me if it brought you to tears to.

Also it is meant to switch povs in the middle.

Thank you! 3


End file.
